Changes
by SixxAngel
Summary: A concert changes a girls life, for the better.


Chapter One

A Twist Of Fate

She stood at the entrance, her heart pounding so hard she thought it was going to explode out of her chest. Her eyes watched for a sign.

_Come on, come on! Give me something, please!_

She was ready for this to start, but not for it to get over with. The throng of people behind her, she wanted to be standing where she was supposed to be, in front of **him.** To be in **his** presence would be the green light to die happy, and then some.

A face appeared at the door and everyone behind her started screaming. She thought they were all idiots, saving her voice for the event that was about to come. There was still an hour before it started, and at least 3 hours until the main event. _Oh man, this wait will never end. _She thought.

They opened the door and in rushed the crowd. She handed the man her ticket, hands shaking, and continued to the inspection line. She got strange looks for her camera.

"Please." She begged. "Let me just take the camera in."

Security looked at the frail girl and agreed. At least she didn't have to smuggle it like everyone else. She was ushered to her seat, right in front. She was standing directly in front of where **he** would be. He was her idol, her reason to breathe. Her ice blue eyes transfixed on the stage in front of her, she forgot to breathe and was shaken by her best friend, Aries.

"Grab a hold of yourself. You do want to survive long enough to watch them perform right?"

"Right." She agreed, and nodded. Her hands on the rail in front of her, she stabilized herself, and reminded herself to breathe in, and out, and in and out…

The lights dimmed down, people started screaming. She couldn't even pay any attention to what was going on. She knew it was loud, and she knew it was amazing, but she didn't really care. One down, one to go, and then she'll be within two arms' reach of **him**. She could reach him if he was close enough, but not now. He was still in the back, getting ready.

Lights came on and things changed, and everything was a massive blur. She didn't much care for the next set, as she hated them, but she would endure it…just to look into those eyes. The eyes that told her story, his story, their story.

The lights dim again. She concentrated on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. She began to feel light headed, and grabbed her friend. He quickly wrapped his arm around her, holding her up, and giving her some water, and a pill of some sort. She began to feel better and again held on to the barrier between her, and the place that only a God was worthy of being on.

Lights came on, she checked her watch. It's already been two and a half hours. She taps her fingers on the barrier impatiently, not being able to wait. The next 30 minutes stretched for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly the lights dimmed down, she went deaf with her own screams. Lights started flashing and there he was.

Nikki Sixx. Standing directly in front of her, with his bass, his hair, his eyes. _Oh my god._ She didn't dare take her eyes off of him, not wanting to miss a moment. She watched the way his fingers moved up and down the neck of his bass, the way his body moved. _He's phenomenal._ She couldn't take her eyes off of him, until the beat swayed her heart (_primal scream and shout_) and mind into that wonderful place that she so thoroughly enjoyed.

Her body started to sway, her vocal chords began to vibrate as she sang every word, to every song, and her body responded to every sound. Suddenly it was quiet. She looked around in the complete darkness, and there was Nikki. Directly in front of her, on the stage, preparing for a solo. She watched with intense eyes, full of a million emotions. Suddenly he looked directly at her. Eye contact. She felt her heart stop, and everything went black.

She woke up in a hospital bed, with Aries sitting by her side. _Figures._ She looked around trying to get an idea of what had happened. Then she remembered. She was at the Motley Crue concert, when Nikki had looked at her with concern, and she had collapsed. She remembered feeling the sweat dripping down her body, but that was normal at a concert.

"Ma'am?" A nurse popped her head in. "Oh, good! You're awake! You have a visitor!" She chirped.

She looked at Aries, who was sleeping at the time, confused. The only person that would possibly visit her was already here. She looked puzzled at the nurse.

"I'll send him right in."

She sat up in her bed, curious as to who her mystery visitor was. He walked in smoothly, almost as if he was floating. He looked at her and smiled. _Holy shit, what is he doing here seeing me?_

"Kit, right? That's what the nurse told me anyway." He spoke. His voice didn't quite match his appearance, but she didn't care. He was here. Visiting her.

"Uh, yeah. That would be my name. But you can call me whatever you want." She spoke quickly, before she lost the nerve to speak at all. He sat down on the other side of her bed.

"You look a little pale. Should I call in a nurse?" Nikki spoke so softly to her, leaning in to show her he was paying attention.

"No I'm just surprised is all. Why are you here?" She looked at him with a stern look, or it was supposed to look stern. What celebrities came to visit fans like this anyway? Especially this celebrity, with this fan.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He reached his hand out to hers. "You know you can do this. I did it, so can you. "

Tears welled up in Kit's eyes. Her frail body shaking, she took his hand and pulled it to her face and began to cry. Nikki stood up and embraced the shaking girl. She sobbed into his jacket, clutching to him as though he was the only thing keeping her above the surface of the ocean that was trying to engulf her.

"I don't know how you did it. How did you lay off of the drugs, the drinking? I have no support system other than…" And she looked over at Aries, still sleeping. She didn't even know what time it was.

Nikki's green eyes penetrated her blue, almost gray ones. "You have my support. And the support of the hospital."

"I won't be able to stay here. I don't have the money for rehabilitation, and they won't keep me longer than a day." She looked down at her sheets sadly. "I want to be done so badly, but it's my living, and it's my life."

Nikki looked at her with nothing but sorrow in his eyes. She didn't even know how long she had been out. He leaned forward, pulled her long, straight, black hair behind her ear, and whispered "You've been here for a week. I'll pay for it, please just get better. I'll visit as often as I can, and I'll stay in touch. Don't be scared."

He stood up, kissed the small girl on her cheek and left, leaving her speechless. She had heard that he was kind, real, and amazing. She never expected him to do anything like this. Maybe a pleasant conversation, or a hug, but to pay for her rehab bill, and to pay for her hospital visit? Just wow.

The nurse came in all flustered and scatter brained.

"Ma'am? Pack your things to get transferred to the rehabilitation facility."

"Which rehab place am I going to? Do you know?" She asked, looking around for her things. She couldn't find anything. The nurse shook her head.

"All I know is it's the best in the country and Mr. Sixx recommended it."

Kit stood up, grabbed her shoes, and her friend, and walked out of the room, ready to leave her old life behind.


End file.
